


Hammock

by klutzy_girl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Richie goes out and buys a hammock once Eddie recovers.





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

Once Eddie recovered, Richie went out and bought a hammock, hanging it up on one of the trees outside his house. And when the other Losers came to visit, to see what the two of them were up to, they found them in said hammock. “Are you two having fun?” questioned an amused Bev.

“Fucking always,” Richie responded. He opened his arms for her to hug him, which she did.

“You couldn’t get out of the hammock, Richie?”

“Didn’t really want to.”

“He’s lazy like that sometimes,” Eddie teased. But he too opened his arms for a hug. Bev rolled her eyes but hugged him too.

“Lazy fucks.”

“You know it.” Richie smiled and kissed his boyfriend as they started swinging back and forth.

“How’s married life?” Eddie asked Ben and Bev. They both grinned in response and launched into a story about life on his yacht and their amazing, big house. 

“Any of you guys hungry? I could eat - pizza sound good to you?” Richie didn’t make a move to get out of the hammock, however, as it continued to swing.

“Why are you two still in the hammock?” An amused Bev could only sigh as she sat down in one of the chairs on the lawn.

“Because we like them, Bev.” Richie sighed - they really did need to get out. “You ready to move, Eds?”

Not really, and he told him so. Richie responded by laughing and gently pushing him.

The two men began play fighting as their friends watched them. “Should we just order the pizza?” Bev was starving as were the others but Ben, Bill, and Mike only shook their heads at her question.

Eddie tipped too much to one side and they both rolled out of the hammock, hitting the ground pretty hard. “Fucking ow,” whined Richie before he frantically started checking Eddie to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Eddie groaned. “That really fucking hurt, but I’m okay. Thanks for asking, by the way,” he said to their friends.

He and Richie broke into laughter a few seconds later, the shock wearing off, and their friends began to giggle too. Now that they were out of the hammock the hard way, Richie finally went and ordered some pizza. Needless to say, nobody was surprised when he and Eddie got back in the hammock.

Hammocks had always meant a lot to them for some reason and they were grateful to have another one to enjoy now that they were together.


End file.
